Mikaelson Coeur de Lion
by Lilyloveklaroline
Summary: Au 15ème siècle, Niklaus Mikaelson Coeur de Lion, prince d'Angleterre épousera Caroline Forbes, jeune comtesse par orgueil car lors d'un tournoi la jolie blonde eut l'affront de répliquer au prince et voulant le lui faire payer, il décida de faire d'elle sa femme sachant qu'elle en aimait un autre. Mais de son côté la blonde ne comptait pas se laisser faire.


_** '' Mikaelson Cœur de Lion''**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La famille royale**_

_** 22 mars 1420, Londres… **_

_La ville de Londres était prospère depuis que la famille royale Mikaelson Cœur de Lion y régnait. Ils avaient réussi à faire de leur royaume le plus grand royaume du monde surpassant largement le royaume de France, d'Autriche ou encore d'Espagne. _

_Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car comme tous les mois de mars, un tournoi en l'honneur de la famille royale était organisé dans lequel les chevaliers de tout le pays venaient s'affronter pour pouvoir aller en quart de final et ainsi combattre deux princes de la famille royale qui participait à ce tournoi. Si l'un des chevaliers gagnait le tournoi, il recevrait une énorme récompense et ainsi que l'honneur de faire partir de la garde royale. Hormis les chevaliers qui combattaient, on pouvait y voir des nobles y participer, notamment le fils ainé du Duc Salvatore, Damon et le fils du Marquis Lockwood, Tyler. _

_ Aujourd'hui, c'était la demi-finale, entre Damon Salvatore et le chevalier de Cambrai ainsi que Tyler Lockwood et le chevalier Austin._

_ Dans les tribunes, se trouvait la famille royale ainsi que la famille du Marquis Lockwood, du Duc Salvatore et du Comte Forbes qui était venu avec ses trois filles, ses filles jumelles et sa dernière fille. _

_Le héraut d'arme à la trompette annonça les armoiries des chevaliers rentrant dans la lice au pas. Le public revêtu de leurs plus beaux atours guette leurs champions dont Tyler Lockwood qui accrocha à son casque un long morceau de tissu précieux. Ce tissu lui avait été donné par l'élue de son cœur qui le regardait depuis les tribunes priant pour qu'il gagne contre son adversaire. _

_ Le combat de joutes commença entre Damon et le chevalier Cambrai. Damon battu son adversaire sans difficulté et le fit tomber de son cheval dès le premier assaut. Il se retrouvait désormais en final contre le prince Kol Mikaelson Cœur de Lion. Ce fut au tour maintenant de Tyler de montrer ce qu'il valait. Dans les tribunes, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, le teint satiné, la peau fine, les lèvres roses priait intérieurement de toutes ses forces que son noble chevalier gagne ce combat. _

**-Quel tournoi ! Cette année nous n'avons eu que d'excellents cavaliers et jouteurs. **Fit remarquer le Comte assit près du prince Elijah.

**- Oui c'est exact et je dois avouer que le fils du Duc Salvatore a un excellent niveau.** Constata Elijah.

**- Tyler est de loin le meilleur. **Répliqua une blonde un peu plus loin.

_Tout le monde pencha la tête pour regarder qui venait de parler et une jolie blonde fit un sourire gênée comprenant tardivement qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise car le regard de son père en disait long mais cette réplique amusa le prince Niklaus qui riait à gorge déployé, étonnant toute la noblesse assit au même rang que lui._

**-Vous allez bien ?** Demanda Rebekah.

**- Parfaitement chère sœur. **Répondit Niklaus arrêtant de rire.

**- Que vous amuse-t-il alors ? **Renchérit sa sœur cadette.

**- La remarque de la jeune Comtesse. Tyler Lockwood est certes un excellent jouteur mais il n'est pas l'un des meilleurs. Damon Salvatore le surpasse largement et de loin je dois dire. **Expliqua Niklaus.

**- Je ne connais point les règles de ce jeu mais la technique de Tyler Lockwood est bien plus efficace que celle de Damon Salvatore. **Contredit la blonde.

_ Cette protestation sembla irriter le prince car son visage changea soudainement de couleur. Jamais personne n'avait osé le contredire et un tel affront devrait être payé mais il comprit que cette jeune femme était amoureuse de ce Tyler Lockwood sinon elle ne le défendrait pas avec tant de hargne. Il comptait donner une leçon à cette impertinente qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier. _

**-Soit. Je vous prouverais alors le contraire. **Annonça Niklaus.

_ Niklaus se leva de son siège et avec élégance il descendit jusqu'au terrain où se déroulait le tournoi. Le combat opposant Tyler au chevalier Austin n'avait pas encore commencé alors il se mit au milieu du terrain, tous les sujets de son royaume étonnés restaient bouche-bée, ne parlant, ni ne criant point attendant l'annonce de leur souverain._

**-Mes chers sujets, nobles et chevaliers, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'un combat chevaleresque m'opposerait au jeune Marquis Tyler Lockwood. L'enjeu de ce combat, la main de la jeune Comtesse Caroline Forbes. **Annonça Niklaus.

_ Tout le monde se regardait étonné par cette déclaration, un combat entre le prince Niklaus et le marquis Tyler pour avoir la main de la comtesse Caroline Forbes. Tyler qui était déjà en scelle tomba des nus, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation et pourquoi le prince voudrait-il se battre avec lui pour la main de Caroline ? _

_De l'autre côté, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas elle aussi la décision du prince, à quoi jouait-il ? Et pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il se batte pour elle et encore moins pour avoir sa main. Elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre et c'était Tyler. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer, son cœur était déjà pris. Par contre, cette nouvelle enchanta les parents de la jeune femme car leur fille allait faire partie de la famille royale._

**-Le vautour ! **Siffla la blonde entre les dents.

_ Sur le terrain, Niklaus Mikaelson Cœur de Lion regardait Caroline en lui faisant un sourire. Il était très content de son choix car il ferait regretter son impertinence à cette blonde qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Il se promit de changer ce caractère et qu'il ferait d'elle une fille docile et qu'elle regretterait amèrement cet affront mais du côté de la jeune femme, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire car elle aussi jurait intérieurement qu'elle ferait payer au prince ce qu'il venait de faire. _

_C'était un combat entre Niklaus et Caroline, un combat d'orgueil car aucun des deux ne comptait se laisser piétiner par l'autre, chacun réclamait vengeance._

_C'est une aventure qui promet d'être passionnante._

_ Une demi-heure après cette annonce, Niklaus et Tyler étaient en scelles, joutes en main n'attendant plus que le signal de l'arbitre. Caroline sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, espérant que son amoureux gagne ce combat sinon elle se verrait obliger d'épouser Niklaus. L'arbitre donna son signal et les deux cavaliers donnèrent un coup de pied à leur cheval pour qu'il avance vite et en un éclair, on vit Tyler être violemment projeté de son cheval, se heurtant à un poteau. _

**-Tyler ! **Cria Caroline.

_ Tyler venait de perdre le combat, Niklaus l'avait remporté haut la main sans difficulté car il n'eut pas de deuxième round. Caroline quitta les tribunes pour accourir vers son bien-aimé. Elle enleva le casque que portait le jeune homme et le redressa._

**-Tyler, répondez-moi. **Implora-t-elle en larmes.

**- Je vais bien. **Rassura Tyler encore sonné.

**- Mon fils est-ce que ça va ? **S'enquit le marquis Lockwood.

**- Oui père.** Répondit Tyler.

_ Caroline lança un regard plein de haine au prince qui s'amusa de la situation. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa victoire et se mit à la hauteur de Tyler, son regard posé sur Caroline._

**-Je suis ravi d'avoir pu combattre avec vous. Ma famille et moi donnons un festin ce soir au palais, j'espère que vous y serez. **Informa Niklaus à Tyler.

**- Nous y serons. **Dit le marquis.

**- Bien. Comtesse Caroline, j'espère vous voir vous aussi au festin. Vous serez bientôt ma future femme alors il me tarde déjà de vous revoir. **S'adressa Niklaus à la blonde à ses côtés.

_Il partit laissant une Caroline très remontée. Il était satisfait de la voir ainsi et pensait que ce ne serait que le début de son cauchemar. Il aimait jouer et jouerait bien avec la belle blonde au caractère téméraire. _

_ La nuit venait de tomber et tous les nobles ainsi que chevaliers se trouvaient au palais royal pour le festin organisé par la famille royal, comme toujours, c'était Rebekah qui avait tout organisé pour que ses invités soient à leur aise et puisse s'amuser. Elle aimait organiser toutes sortes d'évènements, cela l'occupait car ses frères l'interdisaient de sortir du château sans eux et elle n'avait personne avec qui parlé alors l'organisation d'évènement était le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Les Forbes arrivèrent quelques temps peu après tous les invités, ils furent reçus par Elijah et Rebekah._

**-Comte, Comtesse, mesdemoiselles, bienvenue. **Fit Rebekah en souriant.

**- Merci encore de nous avoir invités. **Remercia le comte.

**- Nos deux familles seront bientôt unies alors il est normal que vous soyez invités. **Rappela Elijah.

**- Vous avez raison. **

_L'idée d'épouser Niklaus n'enchantait pas Caroline. Elle le haïssait de toute son âme. Kol alla rejoindre Rebekah et Elijah qui discutaient avec la famille Forbes. _

**-Comte, Comtesse. **Salua le jeune prince.

**- Prince Kol. **Saluèrent la famille Forbes.

**- Voici donc ma future belle-sœur. **Dit Kol souriant en s'adressant à Caroline.

**- S'il vous plait. Une minute d'attention je vous prie. **Demanda Niklaus au milieu des invités.

_ Tout le monde arrêta de parler pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire Niklaus. Il tenait un verre de vin dans sa main droite et une bague de fiançailles dans sa main. Cette bague ne passa pas inaperçu à la vue des invités surtout des jeunes filles de la noblesse qui étaient jalouses de savoir que Niklaus allait épouser Caroline Forbes. _

**-D'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'être présent aujourd'hui. Je tiens à féliciter tous les valeureux chevaliers qui ont participé à ce tournoi et aussi Tyler Lockwood qui a fait preuve de bravoure en m'affrontant cet après-midi. **Dit Niklaus posant son regard sur Caroline le sourire en coin. **Je voudrais aussi que vous sachiez qu'aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé la femme avec qui je partagerai ma vie, je l'ai trouvé en la personne de Caroline Forbes. **Annonça Niklaus s'avançant vers Caroline.

_Donnez-moi vos avis ? Vous avez aimé ? Je continue ?_


End file.
